The present disclosure relates generally to article organizers and more particularly, to improved article organizer that is formed from a single sheet of planar material and which may be folded into a flat, storage condition and then simply assembled into an operating condition.
Air travel has become a necessity in today's business world. Often, an airline passenger will bring work onto an airliner which requires him or her to use a laptop computer. The laptop takes up most of the space on the drop down tray and so the passenger is often precluded from having a beverage on the flight. Additionally, the passenger may have an MP3 player or smart phone that requires attention. This device has to be put in the seat pocket in front of the passenger to make room. There is no suitable device known to me that permits a passenger to utilize cabin wall space for an article organizer that can hold a passenger's beverage, smart phone, PDA, pens and the like either alone, or in combination.
The present disclosure is therefore directed to an article organizer for supporting articles, such as a beverage container, a smart phone or similar electronic device that is particularly suitable for airline use and which is collapsible from its assembled position to a flat, generally planar position.